Ranma, can I sleep with you ?
by Sousouchan
Summary: Oneshot. Akane watched a horror film again and she can't sleep. When Pchan is not here to comfort her, who is going to do it? The title says it all! Bad summary but short and cute fic... Oh it's my first english and first Ranma story


**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me

**Summary:** Oneshot. Akane watched a horror film again and she cannot sleep. No one's home, not even P-Chan. So, who is going to comfort her now? The title says it all! Short and sweet.

**Author note:** I'm warning you I'm French so there might be a few errors T-T

Bonne lecture!

**---------------------------------------**

**Ranma, can I sleep with you?**

**----------------------------------------**

The rain outside was making him sleepy, but his stomach was asking for food like every time the family went out, leaving him with only leftovers to eat. He went in the kitchen and helped himself.

A noise in the living room caught his attention. _Is she still awake this late at night? _He walked towards the room, arms full of food and peeked inside. Akane was still awake, watching some kind of horror movie. She was sitting under the kotatsu, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She seemed to be engrossed in the film and scared at the same time. Why did she like these anyway? She was never able to sleep peacefully after watching them and often had nightmares. He walked quietly and when he reached her back, he moved his mouth close to her ear and …

-"Boo!"

-"Kyaaaaaah!!!"

-"Hahahahaha!"

-"Ranma!"

And the kotatsu landed gracefully on his head.

-"What was that for tomboy?! Anyway, you should go to bed and stop watching this; it's almost midnight you know?"

-"Leave me alone."

-"Fine! Feh, you're so uncute, he added heading back to his room."

_Later that night..._

He was dreaming. It was just the two of them, sitting on the roof and gazing up at the stars. He smiled at his fiancée, she seemed happy. But suddenly she screamed.

He woke up with a start and realized that Akane was really screaming. He quickly got up to join her but she beat him to it by bursting in the room, seeking comfort in his arms. She was sobbing and shaking with fear.

-"What's wrong Akane? He asked shocked."

-"There's a monster in the garden. I-I saw it near my window."

-"Huh?"

She screamed again and hid behind his back.

-"Look! It's outside!"

The martial artist took a defensive stance in front of his fiancée and observed his opponent, ready to attack it … before laughing his head off.

-"Why are you laughing? Ranma! What's wrong?"

-"Haha Akane! I told you not to watch this stupid movie… You mistook the tree's shadow for a monster, see?"

She peeked from behind his back and saw that the monster was actually just the shadow of a tree, just like he said.

Ranma watched her; she was still staring at the tree and was starting to blush. Now was a good time to tease her.

-"So Akane, why did you start acting so cute all of a sudden? You wanted to make a move on me since nobody's home?"

As an answer he got her elbow in the stomach.

-"Tomboy! Now that it's settled, go back in your room and rest; God knows how much you need your beauty sleep."

This time he got her mallet on the face.

-"Ow! Now you're acting more like yourself."

-"Ranma!"

He protected his head with his arms, sure that she was going to strike again. Nothing came. He took the risk and glanced at her. She was looking up at him with pleading eyes. _Oh God! She's not going to cry?_

-"Can I sleep with you?"

Taken aback he fell on the head and looked at her again. She didn't seem to be joking.

-"W-W-WHAAAT?"

-"Please. I-I'll just borrow a futon. I won't bother you, I promise."

-"You can't sleep here!"

-"Why not? You're waiting for Shampoo?" She asked glaring, her temper flaring up.

-"Of course not! But you just can't!"

-"But I won't be able to sleep alone in my room …"

Big pleading eyes, mouth slightly pouting and cheeks red; she looked so cute at the moment that he couldn't refuse her anything.

-"Fine, he sighed. I'll take Pop's futon, you can have mine."

-"Thank you Ranma!"

He lied down on his father's futon and watched her as she put his own futon _very_ close to him. He blushed, and as she put the covers over herself he turned away. They were now both looking in different directions. Ranma facing the wall and Akane facing the window. She turned towards him and he guessed that she must have seen something scary. She spoke to his back.

-"Thank you again, I'll go in my room before the others come back."

-"Good."

They heard an owl outside and he felt her shiver next to him. He faced her, put an arm around her and blushed a deep crimson red.

-"Goodnight Akane."

He felt her tense at his movement and he waited, sure that she was going to hit him or kill him. But a minute later she relaxed and to his surprise cuddled closer to him.

-"Goodnight Ranma."

And they spent the rest of the night peacefully.

**----------**

FIN

**----------**

**Author note:** The story crossed my mind last night and was written in a short time ... I wanted to make something short and sweet so I hope that you liked the story. Like I said I'm French lol so I'd like to excuse myself if there are any spelling or grammar errors… Thanks for reading

Kisses, Sousouchan


End file.
